Z-39/1 "1st Char"
WIP Appearance Personality As the 3rd Progenitor, Kuisha is considered to be one of the cruelest yet noble members in Besarez, taking great joy in the suffering of other races. For that reason, she enthusiastically performs experiments on other sentient lifeforms, viewing them as nothing less than toys for her own amusement. In other words, she passionately enjoys inciting hateful feelings and treacherous thoughts among the victims of her experiments. Also as the 3rd progenitor, she has a high level of intelligence and strategic thinking while doing her job in a noble yet brutal fashion. Though She is a sadistic entity that thrives on the pain and struggle of other creatures, she has a more artistic side like a skilled carpenter and artisan, with hobbies of crafting beautiful works of art. Such artwork is done by using victims from her experiments and hobbies as tools. On the other hand, her kindness and nobility was genuine when directed to her followers. She was considered to be a very gentle person when it came to conversing with her friends and subjects. However, to everyone else, her kindness was merely the care she gave to his tools. Moreover she has displayed interest in regards to desert constructs, Studying them and even going as far as mastering the best constructs she can create, though the lore of different civilizations are hard to comprehend for a mortal with limited life, As a vampire it was not a hindrance as she has plenty of time to study and master everything she wants. Also she has a obsession with Egyptian mythology. Lore Pre-Progenitor: Kuisha as born to a royal family in a place long forgotten by time and torn by war, Born to a dying house, 4 years later as war inevitably comes into their doorstep her parents would do their duties and engage the opposing armies although successful neither her father nor mother has managed to return from the war, However she only knew what happened to her parents 13 years later, Confronting the ministers why they didn't tell her what happened and why did they keep this a secret from her they reasonably explained that the situation was well beyond her capabilities as she was only 5 years old when the war occurred. Later at that night she departed to the east to pay respect for the fallen especially to her parents. The ministers knowing that soon she would no longer be their puppet and rise from the ashes of her parents as the heir would rob them of their current powers, Although hesitant to use any force on the heir they would strike a deal with opposing parties to keep her busy while they plan to prevent her rise under any circumstances, Ministers that doesn't agree with their thinking are quickly put down and silenced to avoid any leaks, With her coronation inevitably coming and assassination attempts are pointless due to her always surrounded by Ephemeral Knights one thing would only come up in their minds.. revolution of the people, A coup and famine. Warehouses and mills were "accidentally" torched and as winter comes no more harvest would be occurring. when the country was struck by famine, The ministers met with Kuisha long with the Prime Minister convincing her to ignore the starving populace as they can only manage to feed a few mouths. At first she refused, and suggested the starving peasants eat from the palace's reserves but was quickly turned down by the prime minister saying that they could not feed everyone or else even them would starve. The Minister further argued that the palace was too busy with Kuisha's approaching birthday and coronation as monarch, silencing her from making further arguments. The next night the ministers invited several commanders to join them in their rooms and pretended to commend them for their outmost service however the meeting was simply a massacre as they feasted upon poison, The ministers later had their bodies disposed of in the nearby river, With the growing unrest among the populace along with missing commanders her situation worsened when several ministers also went missing. Kuisha attended her birthday celebration along with her coronation, receiving guest after guest from her throne and secretly prepared a feast for the starving populace. While the prime minister publicly addressed several guests of honor a few moments later he disappeared along with the ministers and guests of honor though she paid no attention to it thinking that they maybe celebrating themselves.However that was not the case. With the sound of heavy artillery and lightweight magic bombardment thundered across the palace, Mobs of the people were already storming the gates where several soldiers lay on the scorching ground, Thinking that weak mobs manage to break through the main gate and the disappearance of her loyal subjects this was definitely a well orchestrated event meant to bring her down. With no military commanders in the field other than her royal guard unit, Her current army was also divided in half as some of her missing commanders were on the mobs. With her regular guardsmen being overwhelmed and posed no resistance to the mobs while the revolutionaries began to overtake the palace, the unnerved Kuisha went to her room and took up arms before breaking down as she realized her death was likely imminent. As she held her hand in her mother's rapier, she confessed that she had just wanted to be strong like her parents and would rather die fighting rather than face trials and crimes she did not commit, Mobilizing her royal guard unit she awaited the revolutionaries in the throne room while her servants and guests evacuate. However her prime minister barged into the room shocking her when he told him that she could still escape, With the prime minister telling her that he has a relative from the neighboring kingdom which she could stay her royal guard captain only smiled and issued an order despite her protests they simply locked her with the prime minister along with 2 guards to escape as they rushed to hold thousand of revolutionaries with 28 men. Escaping through secret passages and riding their horses near the coastline where the Prime minister told them he has a boat waiting they were quickly met with the group of suspicious mobs along with her ministers that went missing with the prime minister quickly running towards the mob, he later introduced himself as the puppet master for everything that happened. The pair of her guards quickly shielded her from a barrage of bolts fired from crossbows although they are surrounded one could compare a single guard. after 3 and a half hours both of her royal guards lie on the ground along with her suffering from fatigue with over a hundred bodies slain, with fatigue covering her body and her legs starting to shake she could no longer hold a sword as her entire body starts trembling. The Ministers later approached her saying that she is too valuable to die and perhaps be more of use as a toy, As one of them starts to take off his clothes a chilling wind could be felt coming from a hooded figure...."Lies..Deception...death i thank you all for the meal..however that girl is mine and i have certain requirements that she could fill" the wind alone completely covered her kingdom in ice freezing everything to a pause creating figures like statues from the frozen entities. Not knowing what is even happening kuisha decided to give in and fall unconscious not even caring about what would become of her. With only one thing in mind she would now serve however saved her from the humiliation she might receive from the hands of the ministers,public and even her execution. Progenitor: One of the 30 test subjects of which only 7 were successful, For countless ages she has remained confined within the laboratories, however with the sudden disappearance of her creator like most test subjects such as Belphegor she took the matters into her own hands despite having emotional issues,Two years prior to her entrance into the mortal realm, She has no memories of anything prior to her awakening, An entity without a goal or a purpose in life other than serve her creator, She would only bear the title as the 3rd Progenitor in memory of her creator and raise that name to turn herself into a renown champion. As the 3rd progenitor she ruled over the dominion of Besarez until the sundering which lead to the ruin of her dominion, Most view her as a irresponsible leader though the situation was completely out of her hands as the one that attacked as neither mortal nor immortal it was a Kaizuku a beast that devours concepts and intelligence of all existing entities it encounters, With no subjects on her hand and no territory to govern she would no longer realize herself as the 3rd progenitor but only a mere creation, With a thirst for revenge to recover what she has lost she sought a vessel power of the 2nd Progenitor in which until now hates her for not returning a certain book of his, Nonetheless with the borrowed power alongside her own she butchered the beast that ravaged her title and claim it's own power as her own. With no place to return to even though she is welcomed into the realms of the 5 other progenitors she would much rather wander around and periodically hunt or raid the mortal realm. According to some written articles she usually appears during winter and her raids sometimes lasted for months where she literally traveled across entire Continents capturing or slaughtering thousands in her way. Strangely enough she did not raise very strong curiosity amongst the inhabitants of the world. to her view it was a sort of natural phenomenon like storms or earthquakes, and thus something out of the people's control. And thus many people also falsely believed that the she only came during winter. Fortunately there were some exceptions. Over the years, a few mages studied her appearances and its patterns and tried to figure out when she will appear again. Vast library full of texts and a handful books concerning her appearance can also be found. Also, some of the individuals abducted by her managed to escape and return home. However, these individuals learned that her appearance was in response to otherworldly entities and also that time had moved much slower on their end and the people they once knew were either dead or extremely old. Equipment * Ars Magriza: Her main equipment this takes form of a book,A unpolished manuscript and logs of Kuisha’s autobiography, "The Tale of My Life". It was the supreme commentary of all her works and knowledge according to her, who once stated that "the majority of what I write are projections of myself." It is a compilation that is a record of her way of life, Kuisha's other self in a way, as it is a manuscript with "For an author, all works are alternate selves of the very person" as its core. Every single page of the document takes the power provided by all the people who encountered the entity known as Kuisha. Using this book and her observations of the person and their ideal life; what their life ought to be. As she begins writing from another page. The result, the extent of growth, depends on how far she can progress in the manuscript. Completing a few pages will result in only a few coincidences occurring around them, but completing a chapter or even finishing the manuscript will allow for the person centered on in the story to be as they imagine themselves, growing into their highest form. The book is established as a Book lives under the principle of “if the workmanship is good”, and his companion will grow into the form in accordance with what was written in the book. Doing so allows her to transform mere mortals or the lowest of the low to become powerful entities and reach a state close to that of a True Demon,God or even alter or destroy the concept of reality itself. Though it appears omnipotent, it is in fact very difficult to rely on, of course not mentioning that it takes time to write. She also quotes that, "There is no finale besides death that makes mortals happy." The gloomy philosophy and negative view of life that is firmly lodged in her heart, the resignation that "there is no way things will go that well", and the pride she carries as an Dragon which cannot allow a convenient development, all do not allow someone to reach their "ideal self" easily. The main factors depend on the workmanship of the "story" and Kuisha's own motivation. It is impossible for "that person to reach their ideal self" without considerable lust having been incited in Kuisha; otherwise, there is a risky consequence when the page regarding them is being written without Kuisha being motivated, such as that it might end up being a poor piece of work or a tragedy for the person. Another use for this book is when things doesn’t go her way she can easily go back to a previous page, appearing in the time and place where she wrote that page by using this conceptual binding or dimensional barriers would be useless since she isnt traversing via dimensions or concepts but simply reading her information inscribed within this book, she can also mess with concepts of reality or revive a thousand year old deceased entity or summon anything out of her imaginations. But also requires her to write things about that too in the book. Moreover this book allows her to utilize her main abilities like Metamorphosis-Ex. * Dun Scaith: A pair of vambraces imbued with spatial displacement, when struck the attack would be relocated elsewhere specifically re-directed back towards the attacker. This also allows her to utililize displacement magic since she didnt inherited it from her family’s bloodline instead she inherited the ability of invalidation. * Abyss Trinity: One of the twelve heir-class necklaces, this takes on the form of a pendant with a eye pointed star which is identical to the mark of chaos along with a snake-like cord, this necklace allows the user to control three elements along with it's sub-types or 2 elements with a modified one. 1st. Water: Control any liquid around, including water and blood by simple hand gestures. However, it only functions in the presence of water or any other form of liquid around. Oftentimes, the water takes the shape of serpents or dragons, furthermore the user is able to summon and manipulate ice. 2nd: Lightning/Electricity: The ability to control electricity as well as summoning lightning/electric based attacks, it can also be used as a form of defense, Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees of burning or even disintegrating them. 3rd: Ice Modification: This ability further improves the sub-type of water (ice), Allowing her to create ice from nothingness,This also allows the user to have a variety of ice-based abilities,equipment and even crafted/molded creatures though the level of the creatures kuisha can summon varies from C+ to A class creatures using this necklace * Claíomh Kiaser: 'Kuisha's signature melee weapon this weapon takes on the form of a crested ring located in her left hand it can later turn into any melee type weapon from blades,polearms,flails and even blunts, It also has its own uses upon contact with a surface it directs its compressed energy towards the surface's liner. the energy travelling at roughly 25 times the speed of sound (Base) has an enormous kinetic energy which enables it to penetrate a lot of regular to advanced resistances. In it's base form it's nothing more than a normal weapon, however when equipped together with Claíomh Kaiserine it becomes rather powerful. * '''Claíomh Kaiserine: '''Like the kaiser this is one of kuisha's signature gear, It has the ability to d'ivide the power of its opponents attacking it by half after coming into physical contact. The halved powers are then added to the Kaiser's energy. If the added power exceeds the amount that the wielder can safely contain, the excess energy is then expelled out in the form of a area of effect explosion centered around on the user. Category:Characters